


Appreciation

by wordbending



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, F/F, Porn Without Plot, Trans Alphys, Trans Female Character, Undertail, just FYI, trans undyne, which means they have big old dicks, yeah both of them are trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: Alphys worships Undyne's body. Figuratively and literally.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, _not_ for Undyne Appreciation Week. It's against the rules!

Alphys was nervous.

Alphys was also naked. Very, very naked, save for the giant pink bow wrapped around her torso and her favorite pair of pink and black striped stockings.

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open.

“ _Alphy?!_ ” Undyne yelled, skidding to a halt as she came into the room. “I came over as soon as I got your message, what’s… what’s… _whuuuuuuuhhhhhh_ "  
  
Alphys grinned nervously. Between her legs, her dick twitched.

“S-s-surprise?” she said, shrugging.

Undyne slapped herself across the face, shaking her head.

“Alphy, _oh my GOD._ The freaking bow?!”

Alphys ducked her head, embarrassed. “Y-yeah. I thought it was… cute.”

“It’s SUPER cute! And I _love_ those stockings!”

“Y-y-you do?!” said Alphys, smiling. She felt her tail wag. “T-that’s such a relief! I thought they, um...they m-might have been a little c-cheesy…”

“They’re hot as hell,” Undyne said as she slowly approached the bedside. As she walked next to it, she curled her fingers over its edge, letting them slide across. The magic in Alphys flowed faster, turning her face an even darker shade of red.

“I can’t believe you did this for me,” she purred. Alphys swallowed. She looked away, scratching the back of her neck frill.

“W-w-w-well, you k-know. We h-haven’t, uh, done t-t-this in a w-while, so I, I thought…”

Undyne grinned mischievously.

“Done _what?”_

Alphys smiled right back, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head at her.

“Oh n-no. You s-say it first.”

Undyne’s face turned green, but her grin widened.

“Fucked?”

“Y-yeah,” Alphys said. “F-fucked. Made l-love. Bumped u-uglies. D-did the h-horizontal...”

Undyne laughed. “OK, OK! Geez!”

Alphys hadn’t even realized it, but while they’d been talking, Undyne had slinked closer and closer. Now she was only inches from Alphys, and possibly just to emphasize how close she was, she placed a hand on Alphys’s leg, where her stockings met bare, scaly skin.

Undyne’s hand was warm. So warm.

Alphys gulped. She felt like she was already going to burst, and they hadn't even started.

“You ready?” whispered Undyne. Her heart was pounding too.

Alphys didn’t reply with words. She replied by grabbing Undyne by the back of the neck and pulling her girlfriend close enough for her to be straddling her. Undyne barked out a laugh, but it cut off as Alphys slammed her lips against Undyne’s.

Undyne responded by tightening her grip on Alphys’ thigh, letting her hand slide up to where her legs met her hips. Alphys shivered.

She kissed Undyne insistently, pressing her lips to Undyne over and over. Alphys still couldn’t believe what she was experiencing. That she was kissing a woman as beautiful as Undyne. That Undyne was _her girlfriend._ That Undyne was _kissing her back._ The thought of it was almost enough to knock Alphys out. She felt dizzy.

Alphys then felt Undyne’s hand slip between her legs, wrapping itself around her cock. It took all her willpower not to make a huge, huge mess right then and there.

“W-w-wait, wait, wait,” Alphys said, pulling away from the kiss. “Wait.”

Undyne pulled her hand away, breathing heavily. “S-sorry. Was that… too soon?”

“N-no, no, it’s fine,” Alphys said. She didn’t really want Undyne to _stop._ Undyne removing her hand gave her an ache worse than hunger. “It’s j-just… I… I want, want to… s-see you too.”

“O-oh,” muttered Undyne, nodding dumbly. Alphys took the lead, gently grabbing the sides of her jacket. Undyne let her slowly shuck it off and put it aside, before reaching for the bottom of her own shirt and - with a little help from her girlfriend - pulling it over her head. Underneath, Undyne only wore a black sports bra. By most standards, it was hardly sexy lingerie, but to Alphys, it was perfect. It was so normal, so… Undyne.

Alphys hooked her hands behind Undyne’s bra and undid the straps that held it on her shoulders. She pulled that off too, setting it aside and exposing Undyne’s small, almost flat chest. Undyne always got a little embarrassed about it, which Alphys just couldn't understand - not only were Undyne’s tiny breasts cute as hell, but they also complemented her powerful torso. She had abs like a washboard, solid as rocks. You could see every definition of her considerable muscles. Having big honking mammaries would definitely look out of place, even if Undyne wasn't a blue fish woman.

Alphys then reached between Undyne’s legs and started to undo her belt, which made Undyne laugh, though with a hint of nervousness.

“Impatient, huh?”

“Yep,” Alphys said, pulling the belt off. With a little effort, and some changes in position, Undyne managed to get her pants the rest of the way off, leaving herself in only a pair of black boxer shorts.

If there was any doubt Undyne was aroused, it disappeared as soon as Alphys saw the giant tent formed in the front of her boxers. Not that Alphys could blame her. Had she been in her girlfriend’s position, Alphys knew she’d be massively uncomfortable herself.

Swallowing, she looked for Undyne for reassurance. Undyne, her face a dark shade of green, swallowed too. She stood up slightly, so that the tent in her boxers hung obscenely right in front of Alphys’ face. Alphys felt like she was going to die.

She didn’t wait. She _couldn’t_ wait. She tugged the boxers down and Undyne’s thick blue cock bounced free in front of her. With no hesitation, Alphys leaned forward and took its length into her mouth.

“Holy _shit,_ Alphy,” Undyne groaned, letting her hands caress Alphys’ head gently. It seemed like nothing could excite Undyne more. But Alphys knew how to make it even better.

There were advantages, after all, to being some kind of lizard.

Alphys stuck her long, forked, prehensile tongue out and wrapped it around Undyne’s cock. Her girlfriend’s grip on the back of her head tightened. Through intuition, Alphys knew it was taking all of Undyne’s self-control to not grab her head as hard as she could and thrust into her throat.

...Not that Alphys would mind, necessarily. Maybe another time.

Using her tongue to hold onto Undyne’s cock, she slid it up and down the shaft, all the while bobbing her head back and forth along its length. She tilted her head left and right, adjusting her angle, getting it deeper and deeper into her mouth. Undyne’s grip became almost painful, her breathing thick and heavy. Alphys glanced up at her face and Undyne’s pained, tense expression told her that just looking up was enough for Undyne to almost lose it.

“S-s-slow down,” Undyne said, and Alphys nodded - at least, as much as she could with her mouth full. She pulled away, releasing her tongue from around Undyne’s cock, and Undyne let out a deep, deep sigh of relief.

Then, looking away and twiddling her fingers, Alphys murmured, “C-can, um… can I kiss you?” Sweat rolled down Undyne’s brow, but she nodded slowly.

Alphys didn’t want to kiss her on the lips with where her mouth had just been, even if Undyne did keep her dick very clean (the showers they’d had together had told her as much). Instead, she started to kiss her neck, planting kisses down her jawline.

While she kissed Undyne, Undyne reached for Alphys’ chest. The huge pink bow was still in their way, slightly squished by how close they had gotten in the past ten minutes. With surprising gentleness, she undid it and pulled it loose, exposing Alphys’ breasts.

When it came to her body, Alphys’s breasts were the one thing she _did_ feel happy about. The dick was cute, she supposed. The big, outward poking belly, the rolls of fat on her stomach, her thick arms and legs, she could take or leave. But her breasts? Her breasts were nice, big, round, a pleasant shade of yellow. They could be a little uncomfortable to stuff into a bra, but she loved them. She was proud of them.

And Undyne loved them too. She cupped Alphys’ breasts and squeezed them.

“Honk,” she said, smirking, and Alphys couldn't help but cover her face in her hands.

“You d-dork,” she giggled.

“Takes one to know one,” Undyne grinned.

Undyne went back to playing with Alphys’ breasts, squeezing and shaping them. She flicked her fingers over the nipples, which made Alphys’ dick twitch again, so Alphys tried to distract herself by kissing Undyne some more. She moved from Undyne’s neck down towards her chest, peppering kisses between Undyne’s shoulder blades. She then pressed an especially long, intense kiss there, leaving a mark above her breasts, and she felt Undyne shudder.

Bending down further, Alphys began to kiss Undyne’s chest. She pressed a kiss to one of Undyne’s nipples, sucking on it for a moment. Then, just to push Undyne that much further, she stuck her long tongue out and flicked it over the nipple, wrapping it around the shape of her breast.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Undyne moaned. Alphys wanted to grin in pleased victory, but well, she had something in her mouth. She moved to the other breast, repeating the process, while Undyne continued to rub her hands clumsily, inexpertly, on Alphys’ own.

Alphys moved down further. Now she was kissing the upper part of Undyne’s stomach, her rock-hard abs. She _loved_ Undyne’s abs. They were her favorite part of her… even including the part between her legs. Undyne had always said her favorite part of Alphys was her stomach as well (even including the part between _her_ legs). Alphys couldn’t really believe that, but she was flattered nonetheless.

She pressed kisses along Undyne’s abs, feeling their definition and their sheer strength beneath her lips. Undyne shivered again. Knowing Undyne could crush a watermelon with her abs, or between her thighs, or with her incredibly sharp teeth, but that Undyne beneath her kisses was so vulnerable, so completely in her control…for Alphys, it was like a dream.

Alphys continued to move further down, to the point where Undyne couldn’t really reach her breasts anymore. Alphys was back at Undyne’s thighs, thick as tree trunks, and just as well-defined as her arms, her abs, her legs…too many parts of her to count. She planted soft kisses at the space where Undyne’s leg ended and her hips began, her cheek brushing against Undyne’s wet, slippery cock.

Then, just for the hell of it, Alphys gave Undyne’s thigh a small bite. Undyne yelped, before letting out a laugh.

“W-what was _that?”_ Undyne asked.

Alphys gave a small shrug. “J-just seemed like f-fun.”

“I thought _I_ was the biter,” Undyne chuckled.

“W-we are _never_ d-doing that again.”

Undyne laughed even harder, and Alphys couldn't help but giggle with her before returning to kissing her thigh. Then, she moved further down, letting Undyne’s cock rest on her face as she flicked her tongue lower than it - much lower.

Alphys found her mark and Undyne jumped. She _definitely_ wasn’t kissing her any more for the rest of the night.

Alphys slid her tongue inside Undyne, as deep as her long tongue could go, and Undyne let out a full-body shudder.

“Uuuuuuuuuugh,” Undyne moaned, letting her head gently fall back. Just hearing that noise was enough for Alphys to let herself slip her hands between her own legs and stroke herself. Undyne began to pet her frills encouragingly.

But Alphys was just getting started. She pulled her long, long tongue out (Undyne’s body outright twitched), letting it flick back into her mouth. She stared up at Undyne, who stared back down at her.

“G-got any l-l-lube?” she asked quietly. She didn’t know why she was being shy now. Somehow, sticking your tongue in your girlfriend’s ass was fine, but lubricant was drawing the line?

“Y-yeah,” Undyne stammered. “It’s… uh, it’s in the drawer.”

“Could you… c-could you g-get it?” Alphys said, smiling nervously. “I… uh, I c-can’t see.”

“Oh. Yeah, right.”

Undyne detached herself from under Alphys’ body and reached out for the nightstand. Alphys heard a clatter as, stumbling, she pulled the drawer open and fished the bottle of lube out of it. Alphys couldn’t blame her for being clumsy. She could only imagine how much Undyne’s body ached with want for her.

“OK, OK, OK,” Undyne said, holding the bottle up in front of herself, her face a bright shade of green. Alphys took the bottle, giggling.

“Relax, Unnie,” she said, smiling. Undyne swallowed before she leaned back, spreading her legs. She looked away from Alphys shyly as Alphys opened the bottle, applied some of the lube to one of her hands, and reached between Undyne’s legs.

Her fingers slipped in easily. Undyne winced, closing her eyes tightly… Alphys knew it was just because Undyne was resisting the urge to bite her lip, which would probably cause her serious injury.

She pushed her fingers deeper into her girlfriend, then back out, then back in, thoroughly filling her. Once she was satisfied that was enough, she took some more of the lube and carefully, gently lathered it all over her cock. Her dick twitched appreciatively.

Alphys swallowed. Undyne took a small, furtive glance at her, and took her hand - the one that wasn’t still covered in lube - squeezing it gently.

“Y-y-y-you ready?” she asked.

“ _Yeah!!!_ ” Undyne shouted. Alphys winced at her sudden change in volume. “Sorry. Yeah. I’m… I’m good.”

Alphys grabbed Undyne by the hips and steadily lifted her up and up, until her cock was at level with Undyne’s entrance. At the same time, Undyne wrapped her powerful legs around Alphys’ waist - Alphys could feel her firm, powerful grip squeezing the both them tightly together.

With a small push forward, Alphys’ cock poked at the hole where their bodies met. It didn’t take much effort after that to start to push herself in, her cock sinking into Undyne. Behind her, her tail raised as she entered her. Undyne, placing her arms around Alphys’ shoulders, let out a deep, satisfied sigh, before looking up at her and grinning. Alphys smiled back.

She pushed deeper and deeper, as deep as she could go, feeling herself stretch Undyne apart. It was ridiculously, absurdly tight, especially since her girlfriend wasn’t a small (or weak) woman, but that just made it feel _even better._ Alphys couldn’t have asked for a more pleasurable feeling in the world than the feeling of her weight pressed against Undyne’s body while her cock sank in.

Soon, Alphys had reached her limit. Noticing this, Undyne tightened her grip, her legs squeezing Alphys, and she started to move herself, thrusting Alphys for her. Alphys joined in quickly, matching and then exceeding Undyne’s pace.

Clumsily, the two of them sank onto the bed, burying themselves in the sheets. Alphys could feel all her weight on top of Undyne, and she knew Undyne could feel it too - the comforting, familiar feeling of Alphys’ big, heavy body on top of her. She’d told her as much - it was why Alphys was always on top. Undyne liked _not_ being the one in control sometimes.

Breathing heavily, she pushed harder, faster. Undyne’s cock bounced beneath her, slapping against her stomach. She could already feel herself getting close - she couldn’t imagine how Undyne was holding it in.

“God, oh god,” Undyne breathed as Alphys pulled herself as close as she could, letting her head rest on her girlfriend’s chest. She squeezed her tightly, hugging their bodies together. “Oh god, Alphys, I’m…”

“G-go ahead,” Alphys moaned, barely able to speak. She knew the best way to push Undyne over. She pulled out almost to the brink, then shoved herself back in as quickly as she could, feeling her girlfriend give way beneath her.

“ _Alphys!_ ” Undyne groaned before she came, her come splashing on Alphys’ stomach. Alphys shivered at the feeling of her girlfriend’s cock sticking to her body, but she wasn’t done yet. She kept pushing in and out of Undyne, thrusting into her like a piston. It wasn’t long before, hot, sweating, and panting, she felt herself ready to give way.

“U-Undyne…” she murmured, caressing her girlfriend’s cheek. Undyne, looking completely and totally spent, smiled and caressed her back.

And that was what finally pushed Alphys over the edge. She felt as her come filled her girlfriend, as it spilled past her cock and out her sides, and she immediately collapsed on top of her body. Undyne’s legs finally let her go and fell weakly to her sides.

It was a full minute of panting before any of them could speak. Undyne’s clothes, the ribbon that Alphys had made into a bow for herself, surrounded them, discarded on the bed.

“T-t-t-that was…” Undyne breathed. Alphys had never heard her stammer so much.

“I-incredible?”

“I’d kiss you, but… you know. Your tongue has been places.”

“G-gross,” Alphys said, but she laughed. “But that _was_ r-really good.”

“Do it again tomorrow?”

Alphys gave her a small grin. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Mado and Skirmisher2048 for betaing this while I died of embarrassment!


End file.
